


Our Secret

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request on tumblr. Dirk and Roxy get it ooooonnn via webcam because camsex is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

It was a sober night tonight. Well, by sober, you meant only a few drinks to lift your spirits without getting you plastered. You were dressed for comfort in a light pink tank top with thin straps, no bra, and comfy shorts.

You had an empty martini glass on your desk, cute fluffy slippers on, and 3 conversation windows open on your computer. One of which was Jake’s, and you didn’t know why you kept it open even though he’d been offline for what, 2 hours now? It didn’t matter. It was just kinda comforting to see his handle on your screen.

Conversation had lulled with Dirk, and you were now chatting with your best pal in the whole world, Jane. Mostly talking about her really, and her problems, her feelings towards Jake. You didn’t mind, you mostly just hoped that you could cheer her up a little. Y’know, make her laugh. It seemed to work, and by the time she said goodbye for the night, you were in a fairly good mood.

You closed Jane’s conversation window and looked at the time. Christ on a stick, 3:46am. How the hell did that happen. It still felt like 8pm or something.

You were slightly heartened to see that the little green circle next to Dirk’s name was still there. You opened up his window and sent him a message.

TG: hells yea night time buds 4evs

TG: youre always the last one online

TG: i mean do you ever sleep

TT: Not really.

TG: man thas just sad

TG: welp its just you an me cuz all my other friends are hella snoozing rn

_There was a pause between the messages of about 40 seconds, weird for Dirk who either replied quickly or not at all._

TT: Guess so.

TG: am i interrupting s/th??? if i am then just tell me 2 f off or whutev

_Another short pause._

TT: No, it’s fine, really. I’m all yours.

TG: k cool

TG: cuz i got the cutest slippers u will ever see and i gotta show u them

TipsyGnostalgic sent an invitation to Video Chat.

TG: im ttly srs here i made them myself

TG: i might make some 4 janey but im not sure

TT: …Okay.

Dirk accepted the webcam invitation and you waited for the webcams to sort themselves out, staring at the black rectangle for now. You put on your headphones, and mused to yourself that you and Dirk did this more than any of your friends probably did. Possibly because you were the only two with decent working webcams. Mostly you used it to ramble drunkenly at Dirk, and it was always heartening to see him chuckling a little at your jokes every now and again when he thought you weren’t paying attention.

Finally, you both came into view. Your webcam was carefully positioned at the top of your monitor to give the most flattering angle, while Dirk’s was just at eye-level. He gave a little wave as you came into view and you grinned and waved back.

"Hii! OKAY so look."

You reached down, grabbed your ankle and lifted your foot up to show Dirk the cute slippers you knitted with cat eyes, nose and whiskers on. In the process you banged your foot on the underside of the desk and knocked your webcam off the monitor.

"OW! FUCK-"

In a frenzy, you try and catch the camera which falls in your lap. You try and re-attach it to the top, not even knowing what views you’re giving Dirk right now. “SORRY, HOLD ON, HOLD ON…” You manage to get it back up, laughing a little at yourself.

Dirk is there, rolling his eyes at you from beneath his shades, you’re sure. He facepalms.

"Smooth as ever. The slippers are pretty darn cute, I’ll give you that. Sure Jane’ll like them." He shuffles in his chair, positioning his hands in his lap sort of awkwardly.

"Yeah. Hey, you alright and everything? You’ve been so preoccupied tonight. Maybe you need some like, actual sleep." You rub your toe, the strap of your top falling down your shoulder.

"Uh.. nah. It’s not sleep. Don’t worry about it."

Now, you may have had just a couple drinks, and never had physical contact with another human being before, but you’re not stupid. You know what’s up.

"Ooooh, is THAT how it is?" You flash him a cheeky smile. "Nothing I can help out with then? Nothing at all?" You get a little closer as you speak, looking straight into the webcam for a couple of seconds.

Dirk clears his throat, looking away from his screen. “Well, if you wanted to… wait, you’re not drunk are you? Because that would just be weird and inappropriate.” He’s looking back at the screen now, his face a tad more serious.

"What? Noooo. Do I LOOK drunk? I mean yeah I may have just broken my toe but who cares. I’m good." You give him a reassuring smile. "Now, lemme see what we’re dealing with here."

Dirk sighs, rubbing his face with his hand for a second. “Alright, looks like we’re doing this.” He reached up to the camera and tilts it down slightly, then moves his chair a little away from the desk. You can’t see his face but you can see his chest now, shirt off, and through his pants you can see a pretty impressive erection.

"Whoa haha, cool…" Wow, so you’re really doing this. It was starting to sink in, and you got butterflies in your stomach. "Put your hand on it."

Dirk does as you requests and puts his hand over his crotch, rubbing slightly. “Hey, now it’s my turn. I wanna see something of yours.”

You smile and lean back in your chair to give him a full view. Watching him rub himself through his clothes, you teasingly pull down the strap of your top and cup your breast in your hand, massaging it but not quite showing the whole show.

"Mmmm.."

Dirk’s approving noises through your headphones spur you on, and you slide your top off and throw it to the ground. You wish you could see Dirk’s face right now, but his chest and crotch are enough. Staring at the screen and watching his hand movements, you lick your finger and tweak one of your nipples, already hard.

"Like what you see?" You bit your lip, wanting more of Dirk.

"I’ll show you just how much I like it." With that, he unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them down and took his dick out of his boxers. He was hard as a rock, and big too. I mean, you hadn’t seen a lot of cocks in your life, but that one looked pretty substantial to you.

"Wow, Dirky boy… you’re really packing, huh?"

"I dunno." He gently stroked his uncircumcised dick, pulling up the foreskin slowly, giving you a show. "As long as you like it, I don’t care."

You grinned into the camera. “Shit, Dirk… I’m gonna need some help. Gimme a sec.”

You removed your headphones and stumbled out of your chair and towards your bedside table, scrambling around for your ‘help’. You soon returned to your computer, put your headset back on and held up your g-spot dildo to the camera. You heard another soft moan through the headset.

"Roxy… I wanna see you tease yourself with that. Take your shorts off."

"Yes sir."

You do as he says while he continues to slowly play with his dick. Soon enough, your shorts are on the floor and you’re completely naked in front of your webcam.

"Shit, you’re so fucking hot. Suck that dildo for me, get it nice and wet."

Following orders, you stare right into the webcam and lick the tip of the dildo before putting it into your mouth entirely and sucking. You make sure to give out plenty of nice breathy moans for your audience.

"Yeah, now spread your legs and show me what you got."

This could go badly. Carefully, you reposition yourself in your chair, thanking the lord it doesn’t have wheels, and put both of your feet on the desk on either side of your computer. With your dripping wet dildo in one hand, you use your other to spread your lips for him, giving him a great view of your wet pussy.

He is pumping his shaft with a little more vigour now as your fingers stroke and tease yourself. You feel your face flush, wishing more than anything that he was here right now to fuck your brains out. “I want you so bad right now, Dirk. I want that cock inside me…”

"Nh, and I wanna be inside that beautiful wet pussy. Hurry up, before I come too early."

You place your dildo at your entrance and slowly push it in, biting your lip. As you begin to fuck yourself, your moans become regular and loud. God, this feels way better than normal. You watch Dirk pump himself harder and listen carefully to the noises he was making.

"D-Dirk, lemme see your face…" Clumsily, Dirk continues to jerk off while he tilts the camera upwards towards his face. You can see that he’s blushing hard, his glasses now off and his lips parted as he pants and moans.

"Go harder, Roxy, fuck yourself nice and hard for me. I wanna see that dildo pounding your nice little hole."

You do what the man says, with pleasure. Biting your lip, you roughly fuck yourself and moan out as you do. Your other hand tweaks your nipple again. The sight of Dirk’s face, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted as his hand moved faster than ever, almost tips you right over the edge.

"Fuck D-Dirk I’m gonna c-come…"

"Come for me, babe. Come for me while you fuck yourself silly."

You allow yourself to let go and your head tilts back, your eyes clenching shut as you feel the warmth of your orgasm start to flood around your body. You’re almost shouting now, unable to control your noises.

"DIRK! Fuck, oh god, Dirk!! Yes!"

You’re overwhelmed and you tighten up so much that your dildo is pushed out. At the same moment, you squirt all over your chair and floor. You hear Dirk let out a high moan and that and look up just in time to see his eyes close and his teeth clench as he comes on his hand, pumping it out of himself until there’s nothing left.

You both sit there panting for a second, looking at each other’s screens through half-closed eyes. Dirk swallows and you can’t help but giggle. Why, self, why? But he’s smiling now too, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand - the one that’s not covered in spunk.

He starts to clean himself up, still trying to catch your breath, and you sit up to inspect the damage. Yikes.

"I totally soaked my room, Dirk…" You continue laughing quietly to yourself as you attempt to clean off and put your underwear back on. "Should’ve put a towel down."

Dirk’s dick is back in his underwear and he watches you, his hair a mess and his chest heaving. “It was pretty sweet, though. I love it when a girl squirts.”

"Female ejaculation, yo. Miracle of nature."

"Sure is."

Now you’re both cleaned up and just sort of… looking at each other.

"So…"

"Yeah, we’re not telling Jane and Jake about this."

You laugh again. “No way man, this is our secret.”


End file.
